One Night Of Love
by Youko Miyo Kaida
Summary: A cold snowy night and a chance meeting.A woman bares the child of Youko Kurama.Plus,The whole team gets tested to their limits with the fight of their lives against the toughest opponents they will ever face.Is that a Koorime? Yes, but it's not Yukina.
1. Prelude

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. There, are you happy, I said it! This is my first attempt at a serious fic. Bear with me. Key:  
  
(Words in parenthesis)= authors inserts.  
  
*Words surrounded by stars *= actions.  
  
~Words between these things~ = time indication.  
  
Prelude  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Youko Kurama POV  
  
~Present day kurama referring to his youko past~  
  
Damn, I remember that night. It was cold. So I made a shelter. Why the hell did it have to snow I remember thinking and on that day of all days. I had plans. I had to make a fire and catch my own food. Damn.  
  
I remember everything that had entered my mind. I was getting wood to make my fire then it me of a ningen song. How does it go? One, two pick up sticks, Three four, get some more? Whatever. It doesn't matter. Humans are terrible writers (he he), not that demons bother to write for that matter. Oh well. Then I found her lying there, in the snow. She was still breathing. I didn't care at first. Why would Youko Kurama care? She's probably just some low class demon. Her life doesn't matter. I finished collecting my wood and made my fire back at the den. I was finally getting warm I closed my eyes and she was there. I saw an image of her lying there. Helpless. Freezing to death. Trying to hold on to her slipping life. Why did I care all of a sudden? I was supposed to be the heartless Youko kurama. Why did I care? Why did I decide to save a life? To save her life? But I did.  
  
How was I supposed to know she would bare my child?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Tell me how you like it. Should I finish the idea? Review please. Please. 


	2. I should have told them

Author: sorry it took so long to get to the next chapter but I had things to do (one being my other fic, read it please).  
  
Disclaimer: don't own.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Koenma POV. ~ Present day~  
  
Oh, dear. The boys are going to be so pissed. Oh well, I was on vacation too, not just them.  
  
"Botan, call the boys in here"  
  
"Ok, Koenma sir. Let me guess, is it another case?"  
  
"Yes, it is"  
  
" The boys will be mad.'  
  
"I know, but business comes first as always"  
  
~One hour or so later~ Still Koenma POV  
  
One by one, the boys come piling in. Hiei and Kurama came together first Followed by that loudmouth Kuwabara. That left one person.  
  
"Oh Yuske, don't blame the messenger" shouted Botan. Such a sweet voice, such a sweet name, Such a sweet person.  
  
" I hate these stupid missions. School's out and Kieko is already giving me the ' your not spending any time with me' speech. This better be good pacifier breath."  
  
He can be so arrogant. No sense of authority. I understand why Genkai called him dimwit.  
  
"This will be good Yuske" I tried to sound calm but he got on my nerves sometimes. "You get to fight some strong demons".  
  
"Hurray for me" came the reply. I felt like beating the shit out of him.  
  
I think Kurama saw how I felt. He looked at me as if to say 'bare with him, he will change in time'. He is so wise. I admire that.  
  
"So, what is the mission" came a strong voice from a frail looking body. Hiei. I have no idea how he keeps himself together. Such a tragic past. I would have broken down by now.  
  
" Well. You have to go to Makai and fight some demons".  
  
"Elaborate" Kurama said with that calm, never changing voice. Kurama was so easy going. So calm. It was kind of eerie. He never seemed to get mad, not really mad anyway. A kind type of person whose smile alone could brighten anyone's day. He was so different from his Youko. So cold and mean.  
  
" Well, that's about all there is for you to do. Botan is going with you to bring the ones that you don't kill back to Rekai, though I'd advise you kill them."  
  
Damn. Everyone looks so confused. Even Hiei. I guess there used to an explanation but not this time, not this one. Tot secret. Not even Botan knows. I hope they can survive.  
  
"Um, is there a reason for this mission?" What a dumb sounding voice. It had to be Kuwabara. I turned in his direction.  
  
"Of course there is, but it's not for you to know. Just do the job."  
  
It hurt, not telling them the truth but this could not be avoided. This fight was inevitable, planed for them since the first day they met. Avoiding it would only postpone it until it becomes too late and that would be tragic.  
  
" Well, how strong are they" Yuske chimed in  
  
It was not a matter of strong, rather, who had the greater mindset. These fighters get into your head, they search your past. Everyone has a place of sanctuary, which may never be invaded. They invade it. Everyone has a scar of sadness which may never be walked upon. They walk on it.  
  
" They are stronger"  
  
" These must be some tuff fellas."  
  
"Ladies"  
  
Those confused looks again.  
  
"Their names are Kaori, Kaiyo, Ayame, and Miyo. They call themselves the Shinobi Sisters and are extremely dangerous. Be careful and I advise you leave now." They do as I say. I am left there to think.  
  
Maybe I should have told them that Kaori is a master at weaponry inclining swords or that Kaiyo is immune to energy attacks. Maybe I should have even said that Ayame is a Koorime and that Miyo is a Youko, well, half Youko to be more exact.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Read and review please~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
